Maaf
by Kecap Merah
Summary: Seijuurou mencintai Sei, adiknya. Tapi karena tidak ingin menodai sang adik dengan perasaannya, ia menjaga jarak. Sei, tidak mengerti kenapa kakak tiba-tiba menjauh, memiliki kekasih, kenapa hatinya sakit sekali melihat kakaknya berjalan dengan orang lain?/"Sei, maafkan aku yang telah mencintaimu"/"Kak...aku mencintaimu...selalu.."/Warning inside/AkaAka/DLDR/R&R


_**"Maaf"**_

 _Rating: Dewasa_

 _Genre: Family, Angst, Drama & Romance_

 _Peringatan: Self-cest, kematian karakter, bunuh diri, incest, angst, penggunaan obat laksatif, **R18 scene (bukan AkaAka),** implied!AkaAka  
_

 _Karakter: Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi, OC  
_

 _Sinopsis: Seijuurou mencintai Sei, adiknya. Tapi karena tidak ingin menodai sang adik dengan perasaannya, ia menjaga jarak. "Semua demi kebaikan adikmu" itu menjadi kartu as Masaomi untuk menjauhkan keduanya. Dilain sisi Sei, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba menjauh, tiba-tiba memiliki kekasih, kenapa hatinya sakit sekali melihat kakaknya berjalan dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya?/"Sei, maafkan aku yang telah mencintaimu"/"Kak...aku mencintaimu...selalu.."_

 _ **A/n: Halo, disini Kecap Merah! Dalam akun ini terdapat dua author yaitu Kyouka dan Cap! Akun ini difokuskan ke pasangan AkaAka! karena jujur saja masih sedikit sekali fiksi mengenai pasangan ini. Jadi saya dan Kyouka berusaha untuk berkontribusi pada pasangan ini! Umumnya di pasangan ini pengenalannya menggunakan kata "boku" dan "ore", tapi supaya mudah untuk membedakannya kami mengganti namanya menjadi "Akashi Seijuurou"(kakak) dan "Akashi Sei"(adik).  
**_

 _ **Salam kenal dan selamat membaca!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di Tokyo ketika dua orang bersurai merah melihat-lihat foto keluarga mereka di ruang tamu.

"Kakak, kakak." Ucap salah satu yang lebih kecil dari keduanya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Ya, Sei?" Yang dipanggil menyahut. Laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari adiknya itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah foto yang adiknya tunjukkan. Itu adalah foto dimana orang tua mereka tersenyum bersama, ayah mereka mengenakan setelan jas sedangkan ibu mereka mengenakan gaun putih. Sebuah foto pernikahan.

"Ayah dan ibu memakai kostum!"

"Itu foto pernikahan mereka. Ayah memakai setelan jas," Sang kakak menunjuk 'kostum' ayahnya. "Dan ibu memakai gaun." Jari telunjuknya berpindah ke ibunya. Mata dwiwarna adiknya berbinar melihat foto tersebut, dan laki-laki yang lebih dewasa itu tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya.

"Pernikahan?" Sang kakak mengangguk, dan adiknya tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku sudah besar, bisakah kita memakai baju seperti ini dan berfoto bersama?"

Sepasang mata berwarna merah melebar, lalu pemiliknya tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Apapun untukmu, Sei. Kakak akan menjadikanmu pengantin paling bahagia di seluruh dunia."

"Benarkah!? Janji?" Anak yang berumur empat tahun itu menunjukan jari kelingkingnya. Kakaknya juga menunjukan kelingkingnya, lalu keduanya menautkan kelingking mereka.

"Janji." Dan yang lebih tua memperdekat jarak mereka, lalu meniadakannya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Mungkin inilah awal dari munculnya sebuah hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dirasakan di antara kedua kakak beradik dari keluarga Akashi.

Sebuah hal tabu yang menjadi awal, dan akhir segalanya.

* * *

Mungkin... janji itu memang awal dari perasaannya.

Bukan...

Janji tersebut adalah suatu pemicu akan awal dari segalanya.

Dari perasaan miliknya.

Tanpa disadari, ia selalu memperhatikan adiknya. Postur tubuhnya, kulitnya, gerakan tangan dan kakinya, atau kedipan matanya. Setiap lirikan yang ia tujukan kepada adiknya terasa berbeda. Memperhatikannya melewati batas kewajaran. Kulit adiknya yang seputih susu, bulu matanya yang lentik, tata laku yang sangat gemulai, seperti akan ternoda jika disentuh.

Dan dia tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui apa penyebab perilaku yang tidak normal tersebut. Ia kerap mengetahui bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya adalah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh tumbuh didalam dirinya.

Satu kata, cinta.

Bukan cinta sebagai anggota keluarga, Bukan cinta dari seorang kakak ke adiknya, melainkan perasaan yang sama yang dimiliki ayah kepada ibunya, yang membuat hatinya berbunga ketika bisa bersama dengannya dan bergejolak seperti air mendidih ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain.

Seorang Akashi, anak pertama keluarga Akashi yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga, memiliki perasaan yang dinilai mencela dan menodai nama keluarga. Bukan hanya preferensi seksualnya, tetapi jatuh cinta pada adik yang sedarah? Tidak mungkin diterima.

Karena dirinya tidak bodoh. Dia sangat mengetahui betapa hubungan sesama jenis dipandang sebelah mata di Jepang. Dan keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga ke-kaisaran Jepang, tidak mungkin mereka menerima jika Akashi memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan adiknya.

"Kakak." Suara adiknya mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, menemukan adiknya tepat diluar kamarnya.

"Ada apa Sei? Masuklah." Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, ia masuk ke kamar nya, membawa beberapa buku.

"Apakah sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, ada apa? Apa ada pelajaran yang belum dimengerti?" Dan dari fakta bahwa adiknya membawa buku, jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Bukan. Aku mengerti semua pelajaran yang aku pelajari sekarang. Aku ingin belajar tentang statistika."

"Statistika? Pelajaranmu masih belum sejauh itu. Statistika itu pelajaran kelas tiga SMP. Kamu masih kelas satu SMP."

"Belajar lebih jauh sedikit tidak akan rugi kan?" Sang adik bertanya. "Lagipula, meskipun kakak baru masuk semester dua di kelas tiga, aku yakin kakak sudah mempelajari pelajaran kelas dua SMA."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak padamu. Duduklah." Sang kakak tersenyum tipis.

Mereka mulai belajar bersama. Tetapi disisi lain, pikiran sang kakak tergganggu, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Lagi-lagi matanya kembali memperhatikan adiknya. Dari surai merahnya yang disisir rapi, sepasang mata dwiwarna yang sedang fokus membaca soal, jemarinya yang memegang pensil, sesekali memutarnya.

"Kakak?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang berpikir tadi."

"Itu... tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan penjelasannya." Nada bingung terdengar dari kalimat surai merah yang berumur dua belas tahun tersebut. Kakaknya hanya tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut adiknya.

' _Dia masih kecil. Masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Dia tidak boleh jatuh seperti aku. Aku tidak boleh menodainya.'_

Sang kakak mencium kening adiknya, lalu menjauh. Senyuman masih terlihat diwajahnya, namun senyuman ini terlihat getir dan pilu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya, Sei."

Ia tidak melihat wajah sedih adiknya, ataupun menyadari tangan adiknya yang tidak hentinya mengusap keningnya.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu, dan hubungan antara kedua saudara merenggang.

Sang kakak mulai berkencan dengan gadis lain, dengan harapan agar perasaannya untuk adiknya menghilang. Sang adik sibuk belajar, menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Menjadi seorang pemenang di segala bidang, dengan harapan agar bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya.

Karena, meskipun kakaknya tidak menyadari, adiknya selalu melihat ke arah kakaknya. Selalu. Tanpa pengecualian.

Tetapi sejak saat itu, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, kakaknya menjauhkan diri. Membangun tembok penghalang kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka. Kakaknya berubah, layaknya musim semi yang dingin karena angin musim dingin. Seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, semudah itulah hubungan mereka merenggang.

Sepulang dari sekolahnya, sang adik melihat kakaknya diperjalanan. Berniat menyapa lalu pulang bersama, ia mendekati figur kakaknya yang sedang berdiri diluar sebuah gerbang taman kota. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang perempuan berjalan mendekati kakaknya lalu mendekap lengannya.

Sakit. Hatinya terasa seperti diremas oleh tangan tak terlihat, ditikam oleh pisau belati, dan ditenggelamkan di tengah lautan yang luas.

Seorang Akashi tidak pernah hiperbola, tetapi Akashi yang satu ini belum bisa menjelaskan apa hatinya sebenarnya rasakan.

Ketika melihat kakaknya berjalan pergi, secara tidak sadar ia mengikutinya. Hari sudah mulai malam, matahari sedang terbenam. Ia seperti seorang penguntit, mengikuti kakaknya yang kemungkinan sedang mengantar kekasihnya pulang. Mereka mendekati daerah perumahan, kemungkinan tempat kekasih kakaknya tersebut tinggal.

Dan benar, kakaknya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Perempuan itu terlihat enggan untuk melepas tangannya. Namun wajah Akashi yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah tersebut berubah serius dan melepaskan tangan perempuan itu, tidak kasar namun sedikit dipaksakan.

Sepasang kekasih tersebut tidak menyadari adanya satu lagi orang dibelakang mereka yang mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Memang, mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak sopan, tetapi ia tidak dapat menahan hasrat ingin tahunya melihat tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari kekasih kakaknya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Suara kakaknya sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun? Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk menerima rasa cintamu?" Suara sang perempuan terdengar lebih jelas, lebih keras. Air mata menghujani pipinya selagi ia mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Suara perempuan itu terdengar bergetar.

"Bukan. Aku memang tidak bisa menyukaimu. Karena itu, lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini, sebelum aku menyakiti perasaanmu." Laki-laki yang disebelah perempuan tersebut menjelaskan. "Aku mengerti kau menyukai ku, tetapi ini tidak adil untukmu. Kau bisa memperoleh kebahagiaan yang lebih bersama orang lain yang mencintaimu, dan orang itu bukan aku."

"Tetapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak mencintaiku, Akashi-kun. Asalkan kita terus bersama, aku akan bahagia."

"Kita bukanlah remaja yang seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, kita sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya berhenti bermain, dan mulai mencari hubungan yang serius. Aku harus menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang yang akan menguntungkan keluarga Akashi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan yang tidak serius. Dari awal aku sudah berkata, kita tidak bisa selalu bersama."

"Apa selama ini hubungan kita memang tidak serius? Apa keluargamu lebih penting daripada hidupmu sendiri?"

"Adikku lebih penting dari pada aku. Aku akan membuka jalan untuknya. Membuat peluang agar dia bisa selalu menjadi yang terbaik." Mendengar jawaban tersebut, perempuan tersebut hanya tersenyum pilu.

"Akhirnya... memang selalu adikmu. Kapan kau tidak memikirkan adikmu? Sekali saja, kau tidak pernah tidak memikirkan adikmu. Apa aku pernah ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Kau tidak pernah jauh bisa memasuki pikiranku. Karena memang, adikku lah yang aku pikirkan." Mendengar itu, perempuan tersebut berlari masuk ke kamarnya, dan adik yang sedari tadi diucapkan berlari pergi, sebelum kakaknya mengetahui kalau adiknya mencuri dengar percakapannya antara kakaknya dan mantan kekasihnya.

Keturunan Akashi yang paling muda tersebut berlari menjauh dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Bagian dari dirinya merasa senang karena kakaknya lebih mementingkan dirinya dibanding kekasihnya. Senang karena dirinya selalu berada di dalam pikiran sang kakak, meski jarak mereka yang melebar. Hatinya lega, seperti beban yang ada disana terangkat.

Tetapi sebagian dirinya menangis. Karena kakaknya hanya melakukan semua itu karena dia adalah seorang kakak, yang mendukung adiknya. Ia mengetahui, menyadari bahwa dirinya memang berharap lebih kepada kakaknya.

Karena memang, seorang adik yang jatuh hati kepada kakaknya itu tidak boleh berharap lebih. Harapan itu berbahaya, dan itulah yang kebanyakan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta lakukan. Berasumsi bahwa orang yang dicintai juga mencintai dirinya.

Tetapi seorang Akashi tidak pernah kalah.

' _Karena jika kakak sendiri, tidak memiliki kekasih, maka masih ada kesempatan untukku.'_

Karena memang, kesempatan tersebut ada. Ketika kakaknya memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kekasihnya yang tidak ia cintai, itu karena usahanya untuk melupakan adiknya tidak membuahkan hasil. Matanya selalu mengejar figur adik yang ia cintai itu, selalu memperhatikan adiknya menjauh, meski dirinyalah yang membuat tembok diantara mereka. Membuat hubungan harmonis mereka retak.

* * *

Tetapi, kesempatan untuk merubah delusi menjadi kenyataan itu menghilang, ketika takdir sudah merencanakan hal lain untuk mereka.

Kepala keluarga, Akashi Masaomi, memanggil putra tertuanya tepat setelah ia tiba di mansionnya. Adiknya sudah tiba terlebih dahulu, sepuluh menit lebih awal dibanding kakaknya.

"Permisi. Ayah memanggilku?"Sang kakak mengetok dan membuka pintu ruang studi ayahnya.

"Ya. Kemarilah." Dan ia mendekati ayahnya, lalu duduk di sebrangnya. "Sebentar lagi kau lulus SMA kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyekolahkanmu di sekolah yang memiliki asrama. Di luar negeri. Aku sudah mulai mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk sekolah di luar negeri."

"Asrama? Luar negeri? Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu dekat dengan adikmu. Adikmu akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga dan ia tidak boleh bergantung kepadamu."

"Sei? Kenapa dia yang menjadi penerus perusahaan?"

"Karena dia bisa berpikir lebih luas dan lebih berani ambil keputusan. Dia mirip aku, yang bisa memerintah. Jadi, tinggalkanlah adikmu beberapa tahun agar dia bisa mandiri. Ini untuk kebaikan adikmu." Mendengar itu, ia langsung membulatkan pemikirannya. Jika untuk perkembangan adiknya, dipisahkan tak masalah. Karena itu untuk adiknya. Ia sebagai seorang kakak tidak boleh egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri semata. _'Ya, Sei akan lebih baik tanpaku'_

"Baik. Aku akan sekolah di sana." Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mulai berjalan pergi, ketika suara ayahnya membuat ia diam seketika.

"Jangan beri tahu adikmu soal ini."

"…."

Ia tidak memandang wajah ayahnya, dan terus berjalan pergi.

* * *

Sebulan setelah percakapan antara ayah-anak itu, akhirnya sang kakak lulus dan sesuai perkataan ayahnya, sekolahnya yang selanjutnya diteruskan ke sekolah di luar negeri. Dan sampai detik-detik terakhir, adiknya masih belum mengetahui bahwa kakaknya akan pergi.

Hubungan diantara keduanya mulai membaik, karena kerja keras sang adik yang terus menerus mendekati kakaknya meski ada tembok yang menghalangi. Walau awalnya kakaknya menolak dan mengabaikan adiknya, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan adiknya dekat dengan dirinya. Karena bagaimana caranya mengabaikan orang yang dicintai ketika dia yang berinisiatif untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu?

Sang kakak memasukki kamar adiknya yang sudah tertidur. Koper dan tas-tas miliknya ditinggal diluar, dan ia berjalan pelan ke kamar adiknya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia duduk di ujung kasur adiknya, lalu mengusap pipi adiknya lalu mencium kening adiknya selembut mungkin.

"Selamat tinggal, Sei. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."

Dan kakaknya pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya tanpa suara sedikitpun. Yang ia tidak ketahui bahwa adiknya masih belum tertidur, dan kedua matanya terbuka setelah kakaknya pergi keluar kamar.

"Kakak?"

* * *

Di pagi harinya, satu-satunya anak di rumah itu langsung mendatangi ayahnya, bertanya mengenai kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah tersebut. Tetapi ayahnya menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dan mengalihkannya ke topik lain.

Mengetaui bahwa berbicara dengan ayahnya tidak akan membuahkan hasil, ia mencari cara lain untuk mengetahui keberadaan kakaknya. Setelah dua minggu mencari, ia tidak berhasil mengetahui keberadaan kakaknya, salah satu pelayan rumah mereka memberitahunya mengenai sekolah kakaknya.

Dan pelayan itu juga menyampaikan bahwa kakaknya menitipkan pesan pada pelayan itu dan berkata jika ingin menghubungi, bisa menghubunginya menggunakan _Skype._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Ia menghubungkan laptopnya dengan internet dan langsung membuka jendela baru untuk memulai _'obrolan'_.

 _Oyakoro: Kakak?_

Tidak ada jawaban dari kakaknya selama sepuluh menit. Sei mulai memeriksa kembali akun yang baru saja ia tambahkan kedalam daftar kontaknya. _'Tidak ada yang salah. Akun kakak yang kutambahkan sebagai teman itu benar.'_ Selang waktu ia kembali memeriksa beberapa pengaturan, terdapat sebuah ikon kecil berwarna oranye kekuningan dengan angka 2 ditengahnya.

 _As2010: Sei?_

 _As2010: Ini kakak, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Oyakoro:Kakak kenapa pergi? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?_

 _As2010: Sei. Maaf. Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu._

 _Oyakoro:Begitu. Kakak… bagaimana kabarmu?_

Percakapan mereka memang awalnya hanya seputar _"kakak dimana?" "Kakak kapan pulang ke rumah?" "Hei, kak, hari ini aku….."_ namun karena rasa senang yang dimiliki sang adik lebih besar dibanding dengan rasa penasarannya, ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, hanya berbincang dengan kakaknya seperti dulu tidak masalah. Ia dapat menanyakan detil keseluruhannya nanti ketika kakaknya pulang.

* * *

Musim semi berganti menjadi musim panas yang berganti menjadi musim gugur dan berakhir di musim dingin. Tanpa terasa sudah dua tahun lamanya sang kakak meninggalkan rumah. Belakangan Sei mengetahui, bahwa ayahnya yang membuat kakaknya pergi melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri asing.

Ia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat kakaknya menyetujui hal tersebut dan tidak menanyakan informasi hal tersebut kepada ayahnya. Tapi, apa yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tetap fokus pada apa yang sedang ia kejar dan membuat kakaknya bangga padanya.

Cinta. Ia sadar perasaan yang dimilikinya itu tabu, tapi kakaknya adalah dunianya. Kakaknya tidak hanya panutannya, tapi juga sumber dari segala hal yang membuat benci menjadi suka.

Sei tidak melupakan janji mereka, janji dimana mereka akan menikah karena melihat selembar foto yang memperlihatkan kebahagiaan kedua orang tua mereka. Lucu memang bagaimana ia masih berpegang kepada harapan yang mungkin sudah tidak ada artinya ketika mereka dewasa. Tapi ia tetap berharap bahwa sang kakak juga masih mengingat janji mereka.

Katakanlah Sei bodoh, ia tidak peduli, asalkan kakak yang ia cintai bersamanya, melepaskan titel nama belakang 'Akashi'-pun ia rela. Perasaannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia merindukan kakaknya, senyumnya, belaiannya dan yang terakhir ciuman di kening yang selalu kakaknya berikan sebelum tidur, namun seiring pendewasaan hubungan mereka merenggang. Ia berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya ketika kakaknya pulang, namun ia tidak tahu kapan hal tersebut akan tiba.

Percakapan di _Skype_ berjalan seperti bisaa, menanyakan bagaimana harinya, apakah sudah makan. Pertanyaan _"kapan kakak akan pulang"_ hanya terpikir sejenak didalam otaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan percakapan mereka hanya dengan kalimat itu.

 _As2010: Ayah memintaku untuk pulang._

 _Oyakoro:Benarkah!? Kapan? Apakah aku harus menjemput kakak? Kakak tiba di Jepang jam berapa? Apakah kakak membawa banyak bagasi? Kakak tidak lupa akan buah tangan bukan?_

 _As2010: Sei...(emotikon tertawa) tenanglah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Kita akan segera bertemu. Aku merindukanmu Sei._

 _Oyakoro: Tapi ini sudah dua tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?_

Sei melihat obrolan terakhir kakaknya. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah. Hei bukan berarti ia boleh berhenti berharap karena kakaknya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya bukan?

 _Oyakoro: Aku juga merindukanmu, Kak Seijuurou. Aku menunggu kakak dirumah kita._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oyakoro: Aku juga merindukanmu, Kak Seijuurou. Aku menunggu kakak dirumah kita._

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Akan tiba saatnya ia harus mengatakan bahwa ayahnya mengutusnya ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan tingkat pendidikan, bagaimana hidupnya di negeri asing, dan tentu…. pertunangannya yang akan segera tiba.

Seijuurou kira, ia dapat membunuh perasaannya karena ia tinggal berjauhan dengan Sei. Ternyata hal itu salah, perasaannya semakin bertumbuh. Bagaimana ia merindukan Sei, bagaimana senyum dan wajahnya ketika bangun dipagi hari, bagaimana wajah meronanya, bagaimana adikknya tersenyum bahagia. Ia masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Tidak terkecuali juga janji mereka ketika mereka masih anak-anak.

Melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri asing memang membuka pikiran Seijuurou. Di sana ia belajar banyak hal. Apakah hal tersebut mempengaruhinya? Ya. Persetan dengan _"semua untuk kebaikan adikmu."_ Seijuurou sudah cukup mendengar semua itu. Sekarang saatnya untuk fokus kepada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa takdir sangat suka mempermainkan mereka. Memang, perasaan itu tabu, memang seharusnya ia tidak mencintai adiknya sendiri dan memang hal itu salah. Namun, usahanya untuk menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Sei hanya membuatnya semakin tumbuh dan mencintainya.

' _Hei Sei, jika aku tiba di Jepang nanti, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Tidak peduli kau menganggapku menjijikkan atau membenciku. Setidaknya hanya hal itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak berharap kau untuk membalas perasaanku dan aku yakin, kau telah memiliki kekasih. Sei… Maafkan aku telah mencintaimu.'_

* * *

Seijuurou menunggu panggilan keberangkatannya di ruang tunggu. Tidak lama ia mendengar bahwa pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi telah tiba dan melakukan pendaratan. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, dalam waktu beberapa menit pasti panggilan akan dilakukan. Ia membawa beberapa bagasi kecil miliknya yang berisi buah tangan dan hadiah untuk Sei. Pemeriksaan paspor berjalan dengan semestinya dan ia melangkah memasuki pesawat yang akan memulangkannya ke negeri kelahirannya.

Enam jam dilaluinya dengan tidur selama beberapa jam dan membaca tajuk secara online. Perkataan ayahnya masih terngiang di dalam benaknya.

" _Seijuurou. Kau sudah berumur 20 tahun. Sudah saatnya kau membangun rumah tangga."_

" _Tapi ayah! Aku belum menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan aku masih 20 tahun."_

" _Omong kosong. Dalam sejarah keluarga kita, berusia 20 tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah. Seijuurou, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kebaikanmu, kau mengerti bukan? Kau bisa melanjutkkan pendidikanmu, tapi setidaknya pulanglah dan hadiri acara pertunangan ini."_

" _Apa Sei mengetahui hal ini?"_

" _Tidak. Ia hanya butuh fokus untuk menjadi penerus Akashi. Memang, awalnya aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan Sei. Tapi, Sei terus menolak. Jadi aku mengganti acara perjodohan ini denganmu. Seijuurou, jangan khawatir, ia pria yang baik. Ayah yakin kau akan mencintainya."_

Menikah dengan lelaki? Apakah seorang Akashi Masaomi telah gila? Apa kata publik ketika mereka mengetahui hal tersebut? Ah, pasti ayahnya telah mengurusi hal tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa perusahaan hanya melakukan merger. Menjadi seorang Akashi mengapa begitu sulit? Tidak dapatkah ia menentukan pasangan hidupnya sendiri? Kesempatan itu juga direngut oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi tidak apa, daripada melihat Sei bersanding di pelaminan bersama dengan orang lain, lebih baik ia yang menggantikannya. Seijuurou tidak ingin melihat Sei menderita karena perbuatan ayah mereka. Tidak apa, cukup Seijuurou saja yang melindunginya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pemuda tersebut. ' _Sei..'_

* * *

Seijuurou berada di ruang pengambilan bagasi. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan ia tiba tepat dini hari setelah makan siang. Sembari ia menelepon supir pribadi keluarga Akashi untuk menjemputnya di bandara, bagasinya telah tiba. Ia berjalan kearah pemeriksaan bagasi dan masuk ke ruang tunggu.

Ia menunggu cukup lama dan telepon genggamnya bergetar. Supirnya mengatakan bahwa ia terjebak kemacetan dan sepertinya akan terlambat menjemput tuan mudanya. Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa ia dapat menggunakan taksi untuk perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah.

Seijuurou masuk ke dalam taksi yang telah menunggu di depan jalan penurunan penumpang dan supir taksi itu keluar, membantu Seijuurou untuk memasukkan bagasi tersebut kedalam bagasi mobil. Seijuurou masuk dan taksi itu berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

Mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, Seijuurou menekan tombol panggil.

"Sei?"

"Kakak! Kakak sudah di Jepang!? Kakak dimana?"

"Hei tenang Sei. Aku sekarang didalam perjalanan pulang. Kita akan segera bert-"

Mata Seijuurou melebar melihat sebuah truk yang melaju pesat kearah taksi yang ditumpanginya. Truk itu tepat menghantam badan mobil taksi itu. Seijuurou yang duduk di bangku penumpang tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

Sebelum panggilan itu terputus, Sei hanya mendengar suara keras tabrakan yang membulatkan manik dwiwarnanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apakah ini dengan keluarga Akashi Seijuurou?"_

"Ya saya dengan adiknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakak?"

" _Mohon tenang. Akashi-san mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit x-"_

"Saya akan segera kesana, tolong, lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya!"

Tangannya bergetar. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia langsung berlari dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh penelepon tadi.

"Kakak… Kumohon, bertahanlah.."

Ia segera menekan tombol panggilan kepada ayahnya. Ingin memberitahukan bahwa putra sulungnya mengalami hal yang tidak diduganya.

Telepon tidak diangkat dan ia terus mencoba. _'Kumohon ayah.. Angkatlah…'_

* * *

Menunggu di depan ruang operasi sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. Selama lampu merah itu tetap menyala Sei tidak dapat berhenti berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya. Sei telah meminta pelayan di rumah untuk menghubungi ayahnya secepatnya.

' _Tidak… Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam, kakak pasti selamat. Kata-kataku absolut. Kakak pasti selamat!'_

Sei menautkan jemari tangannya dan bergumam agar kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Sei!"

"Ayah!?"

"Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya. Bagaimana Seijuurou!?"

Sei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu. Tenanglah Sei, Seijuurou pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ia ingin sekali mengiyakan hal tersebut tapi, hatinya terasa pedih dan dicengkeram. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cemas tersebut.

Lampu merah ruang operasi meredup. Perlahan, pintu terbuka dan dokter yang menangani operasi keluar.

"Dokter!? Bagaimana keadaan kakak!?"

Dokter itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Tulang rusuknya patah dan menusuk jantungnya. Kalau anda berkenan, temuilah Akashi-san untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Dokter itu mempersilakan kedua ayah dan anak tersebut masuk.

Hal pertama yang Sei lihat adalah kakaknya yang tengah sekarat. Ia dibalut pakaian berwarna kehijauan, dibantu dengan beberapa alat medis dan selang yang membuatnya bertahan hidup selama beberapa saat. Sei berjalan dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Masih hangat, tapi tidak sehangat yang Sei ingat. Ia ingat bahwa kakaknya itu sehat, tidak pernah suhu tubuhnya seperti ini.

Masaomi mendekat. Ia melihat Seijuurou dengan keadaannya yang sudah tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hei Seijuurou. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri, bukankah supir pribadi kita akan menjemputmu?" Suara lelaki paruh baya itu terdengar lirih. Jika ia tahu putranya akan mengalami hal seperti ini, lebih baik ia urungkan niatnya untuk memintanya pulang ke Jepang.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis, rasa sakitnya melebihi rasa leganya. Bahkan ia sudah kesusahan bernafas. Alat bantu tersebut hanya membantu kelangsungan hidupnya yang sudah tidak lama.

Masaomi keluar karena dipanggil oleh dokter untuk mengetahui kondisi Seijuurou lebih lanjut dan meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu di dalam ruangan operasi.

"…..S….ei….."

"Ya, kak." Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi. Genggaman tangannya semakin menguat. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia cintai menderita seperti ini. Ia belum siap untuk merelakan kakaknya untuk pergi karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Sei tidak menyangka kalau pertemuan mereka setelah dua tahun berpisah akan semenyakitkan ini. Sei mendekatkan genggaman tangannya ke bibirnya.

"Ada…yang…harus..kusampaikan." Seijuurou tersenyum. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou meraih wajah Sei mendekat dan membelainya. Betapa ia merindukan sosok adiknya itu, kini mereka telah bertatap muka dan Sei tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Sei terisak. Ia rindu dengan senyum kakaknya, suaranya, tatapannya dan sentuhannya.

"Aku mendengarkan." Air mata kerap terus mengalir dan Sei membalas senyuman kakaknya.

"Kau..ingat? Dulu ki..ta ber..janji..bahwa…ki..ta..a..kan meni..kah? Janji ke..lingki..ng kita?" Sei mengangguk. "Kukira…itu…ha..nya..janj..i..ana..k-an..ak." Seijuurou berhenti dan mencoba bernafas. Ia sudah tidak merasakan bagian tubuhnya dari torso ke bawah. Tidak apa, hanya dengan melihat wajah Sei sudah membuatnya bahagia. Kalau ini harga yang diterimanya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya ia rela. Terlebih nyawanya sudah tidak akan lama lagi.

"Sei…maafkan…aku..dulu..telah…menjauh…imu… Selama ini….aku…t..eru..s berus…aha untu..k itu….k..are..na per…asaan..ini…a..dalah…peras…aan..ya..ng sama….d..eng..an p..eras..aan ayah..kep..ada…ibu" Sei mengangguk. Untuk mengucapkan kalimat dan kata saja sudah susah. Sei tidak berhenti berharap, dan di benakknya ia masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kakaknya akan baik-baik saja.

"Selama ini….aku..kira…aku dapat….membunuh…perasa..an..ini… Tapi…kurasa…ti..dak ada….sala..hnya..jika…..ku…kata…kan se...ka..rang." Nafas Seijuurou semakin tercekat. Ia sadar waktunya tidak lama lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Tuhan bahwa ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat Sei untuk terakhir kalinya. Bunyi elektrokardiogram dan detak jantung yang semakin melambat menyadarkan Sei. Inilah saatnya ia harus melepaskan kakaknya.

"Sei…ma..afkan...ak..u yan..g..me..ncinta..imu…" suara panjang elektrokardiogram bergema di ruangan itu. Tangan yang tadinya masih hangat sekarang perlahan mendingin. Genggaman yang tadi masih kuat, sekarang sudah kehilangan energinya. Seijuurou menutup matanya, airmatanya menetes membasahi pipinya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Kakak…?" Genggaman tangannya menguat. Sei masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kakaknya hanya terlelap. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa pertemuan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. "Kakak..aku…tidak ma…rah karena kakak men….coba menjauhiku…aku…juga mencintaimu, makanya…bangunlah…" Tangis Sei semakin menjadi. Hatinya yang selama ini ia persiapkan untuk Seijuurou hancur.

"Kak…janga…n tingg…alkan..aku" Airmata terus mengalir, membasahi wajah dan genggaman tangannya. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Seijuurou, berkali-kali pula ia tidak menjawab.

Perlahan Sei menyentuh masker _nebulizer_ yang menghubungkan hidung dan mulut ke tabung oksigen. Ia melepasnya dengan perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah Seijuurou yang tersenyum tipis. Seandainya, seandainya ia lebih cepat menyatakan perasaannya kepada kakaknya, seandainya mereka bukan saudara kandung, seandainya terus bergema dalam benak Sei

Sei menutup manik dwiwarnanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seijuurou. Bibir yang kering dan mendingin bertemu dengan bibir yang hangat dan lembab. Ciuman itu dingin dan menusuk, seharusnya itu menjadi ciuman yang membahagiakan keduanya. Air mata kembali menetes ke wajah yang telah tidur panjang itu. Sei perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan matanya kosong. "Kak…aku mencintaimu…selalu.."

* * *

Acara pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan privat. Para undangan yang menghadiri juga hanya beberapa kerabat para pengantin. Pengucapan sumpah dan ciuman yang menyegel sumpah mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak ada pesta jamuan makan karena memang pernikahan itu hanya kamuflase untuk ekspansi perusahaan Akashi.

Kematian putra sulung Akashi bahkan tidak dikenang lama. Akashi Masaomi memang dasarnya hanya merasa kehilangan orang yang dapat membantunya mengekspansi perusahaan, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak sedih. Ia sedih tentunya, tapi ia sudah merasakan hal itu ketika istrinya meninggalkan dunia ini karena sakit. Perasaan kehilangan itu sudah tumpul dan berganti menjadi sebuah penyesalan dimana seharusnya ia memperlakukan putra sulungnya lebih baik. Tapi bisnis adalah bisnis, ia tidak dapat menghentikan perjodohan Seijuurou yang seharusnya dijadwalkan jatuh kepada Sei, sang adik.

Masaomi yang terus mengingatkan bahwa pertunangan dan pernikahan kedua belah pihak perusahaan tidak akan lama lagi. Ia mengerti Sei masih sedih dengan kepergian Seijuurou. Tapi Sei harus berjalan maju. Apa yang Masaomi katakan dan perintahkan hanya diterima. Tidak ada penolakan dan semua dijawab dengan anggukan.

Pemuda yang menjadi tunangan Sei itu mencintainya, namun sayang, sang adik tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kepergian Seijuurou membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam dan sering melamun. Tidak jarang tunangannya mendapati ia sedang menangis ataupun setelah menangis.

Kehilangan kakaknya membuatnya kehilangan alasan untuk hidup. Selama ini kakak yang menjadi sumber inspirasi, panutan dan juga rasa cintanya itu sudah tidak ada. Sei merasakan bahwa separuh dari jiwanya lenyap. Kekosongan yang seharusnya diisi oleh sang kakak, sekarang hanya menjadi kekosongan yang tidak dapat diisi oleh apapun.

Sebelum peti mati itu ditutup, Sei melihat lagi wajah Seijuurou. Air mata terus mengalir dari manik dwiwarna Sei yang dulu kerap bercahaya sekarang sudah terlihat mati.

Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Sei mengenakan mantel mandi berwarna putih. Ia berdiri di depan kaca, melihat wajahnya yang semakin mengurus seiring kepergian Seijuurou. Terlihat bahwa matanya sembab dan samar-samar terdapat lingkaran hitam di kantong matanya. Sei hanya tertawa pelan, bahkan untuk mengurus dirinya saja ia sudah tidak bisa.

Matanya menatap malas ke botol tablet kecil dan segelas air yang terletak di sebelah wastafel. Tulisan di botol kecil itu adalah _Laxative_. Ia meneguk tablet tersebut dalam jumlah besar dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya cukup matang menggunakan enema dan membersihkan duburnya. Lalu ia keluar dan mendapati suaminya yang sedang menunggunya diatas ranjang.

Suaminya mengawali malam pertama mereka dengan ciuman kecil di bibinya. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya sekedar ciuman ringan, namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi pagutan yang cukup intens dan cumbuan yang kasar. Sei hanya mengerang dan tidak lama ia mendapati suaminya merebahkannya diatas ranjang. Jujur, selama hidupnya ia belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan orang lain. Ia hanya mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kakaknya.

"Sei… Aku mencintaimu."

Sei tidak menjawab dan suaminya kembali melanjutkan ministrasinya. Ia memagut bibir pemuda bersurai merah tersebut dan menekan bibir bawahnya, meminta ijinnya untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Sei membuka sedikit bibirnya dan suaminya tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu. Lidah suaminya mengeksplor rongga mulutnya, menekan-nekan lidah Sei dan berkenalan dengan susunan rapi gigi dan gusi seorang Akashi Sei.

Manik dwiwarna itu merespon segala sesuatu yang disebabkan oleh suaminya itu. Jalar liur keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, suaminya melepas pagutan dan benang benang liur menjadi saksi aksi yang mereka lakukan. Sei hanya bisa mengerang dan terkesiap menerima pasokan oksigen. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Segala yang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu didalam bayangannya adalah kakaknya.

Sedari melanjutkan kegiatan pagutan satu arah mereka, tangan suaminya menyingkap mantel mandi yang dikenakan Sei. Menyentuh perut yang sudah mengurus dan tangannya menggapai sepasang puting berwarna merah muda yang siap untuk dilayani. Suaminya kembali menciumi leher jenjang Sei dan tidak lupa tangannya memijat pucuk merah muda itu. Sei mengerang nikmat.

Leher dan puting miliknya diperogol secara lembut tapi tidak lama berubah menjadi agak kasar. Jari jempol yang menekan-nekan kuncup putingnya itu membuat Sei mengerang lebih keras. Matanya cukup berair dan jaringan liur yang tadinya sudah berhenti sekarang kembali mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir lagi, pemandangan yang dilakukan suaminya itu secara otomatis berubah menjadi kakaknya yang ia dambakan.

Ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan suaminya berubah menjadi cupang kemerahan yang menghiasi dasar leher putihnya. Bibir suaminya menjalar hingga salah satu puting susunya. Pertama-tama ia menjilati daerah sekitarnya, meninggalkan seberkas gigitan lembut yang bercampur dengan liurnya. Kemudian ia melahap dan mengulum puting merah muda yang sudah setengah mengeras itu, tidak lupa ia menekan-nekan kuncup tersebut ketika masih mengulumnya. Suaminya melakukannya juga pada puting susunya yang lain.

Tidak berhenti sampai disana, suaminya meremas pangkal pantatnya lembut dan Sei hanya bisa merintih nikmat atas segala yang terjadi pada malam pertamanya itu. Bibir suaminya menjejaki dada hingga perutnya dan ia menyikap bokser yang dikenakan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Samar-samar suaminya tersenyum lembut melihat Sei yang mengerang dan menggeliat dibawahnya. Sayangnya pemilik manik dwiwarna tidak melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan suaminya.

Bokser yang dilepaskan memperlihatkan penis milik pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri dan mengeras. Kulupnya sudah tertarik sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan kepala penisnya. Perlahan suaminya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan batang kemaluan milik Sei dan menciumnya ringan. Cairan pra-ejakulasi milik Sei mengalir membasahi kepala dan batang kemaluannya. Suaminya kembali menciumi dan menjilat penis yang tegang dan setengah mengeras dan cukup membuat Sei merintih dengan suara yang lebih melengking dari bisaanya.

Suaminya mulai mencucup dari kepala hingga batang penisnya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tidak lupa suaminya menekan-nekan dengan lembut duburnya menggunakan satu jari. Ketika jari pertamanya masuk, Sei terkesiap dan pacu nafasnya semakin memburu. Sei merasakan bahwa ia merasakan benda asing memasuki rektumnya tapi ia juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya karena penis miliknya dikulum oleh suaminya dengan hisapan yang cukup membuatnya menjerit nikmat.

Suaminya memasukkan jari keduanya dan mencoba untuk melonggarkan duburnya. Sei mendesis tajam, ia merasakan sedikit sakit ketika jari kedua masuk dan mengusap bagian dalamnya. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama ketika jarinya tidak sengaja mengusap prostatanya. Sei menjerit dalam diam, pasokan oksigen semakin berkurang dan pandangan matanya semakin kabur.

Hisapan suaminya tidak berhenti sampai disana, ia kembali menekan-nekan lubang penis milik Sei dan menjilat cairan pra-ejakulasi yang terus mengalir. Merasa kedua jarinya sudah tidak cukup, suaminya memasukkan jari ketiganya. Sei merasakan sakit yang lebih dibanding sebelumnya, ia mendesis dan melihat kearah luar jendela. Air matanya mengalir lagi, beberapa saat yang lalu ia sadar dari delusinya. Apa yang dipandangnya dari awal kegiatan mereka, sekarang pecah menjadi bulir realita yang menyakitkan.

Pandangannya bertambah kabur dan ia merasakan pusing yang sangat luar bisaa menggocoh pikirannya. Manik dwiwarna itu tidak lagi memperlihatkan binarnya namun air matanya terus mengalir. Ministrasi suaminya tidak lagi dihiraukannya lagi karena tubuhnya perlahan mati rasa. Tapi suaminya tidak berhenti sampai disana, tiga jari yang tadi dimasukkannya kedalam dubur, berharap untuk melonggarkan rectum Sei, sekarang sudah ditarik dan di tukar dengan penis milik suaminya yang akan memasukinya.

"Kakak….mengapa….kau…tidak berada disisiku…." Pengaruh _laxative_ yang di teguknya tadi mulai memberikan efek. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, pandangannya kabur dan nafasnya mulai tercekat.

Sei tidak berusaha untuk meminta pertolongan tapi perlahan menutup matanya. Membayangkan ia dan Seijuurou berdua ketika mereka masih anak-anak. Janji dan ciuman yang diberikan kakaknya membuatnya tersenyum. Pandangannya mulai menggelap dan sudah tidak ada rasa sakit yang dapat dirasakannya pada tubuhnya.

"Kak…. Aku mencintaimu…"


End file.
